Map Matters
by Potterworm
Summary: Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave for their Horcrux hunt, Harry realizes that Ginny might find the Marauder's Map helpful while she's at Hogwarts. [complete] [missing, short, AU scene]


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave for their Horcrux hunt, Harry realizes that Ginny might find the Marauder's Map helpful while she's at Hogwarts. [complete] [missing, short, AU scene]

 **Map Matters**

 **By Potterworm**

 _Up in the attic room, Ron examined his Deluminator, and Harry filled Hagrid's mokeskin purse, not with gold, but with those items he most prized, apparently worthless though some of them were: the Marauder's Map, the shard of Sirius's enchanted mirror, and R.A.B.'s locket. He pulled the strings tight and slipped the purse around his neck, then sat holding the old Snitch and watching its wings flutter feebly. At last, Hermione tapped on the door and tiptoed inside._

( _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - The Will of Albus Dumbledore - page 132)_

Hermione whispered, " _Muffliato,"_ and waved her wand in the general direction of the door.

Harry held the snitch tightly, taking in the feel of the struggling wings. He listened, halfheartedly as Hermione and Ron squabbled about the morals behind _Muffliato_ and the importance behind Dumbledore's - or Ron's now, Harry realized with a start - Deluminator. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the significance of interpreting Dumbledore's last clues to them; it was just that it had all gotten so _tiring._ Dumbledore was growing unfamiliar to him now, and Harry couldn't help but think about what he was going to leave behind, fulfilling Dumbledore's mission and hunting for the Horcruxes.

"Still, it's cool," said Ron, a little defensively and loudly. Harry looked over at him. It seemed he didn't appreciate Hermione belittling the importance of Dumbledore's last - and only - gift to him. "And from what they said, Dumbledore invented it himself."

 _Invented._ Harry sat up straight, and Ron and Hermione looked over, both reaching for their wands. "Sorry," he muttered, and they relaxed. "It's just - I've just thought of something."

Hermione looked eager as she asked, "You know why Dumbledore left you the snitch?"

"No," he admitted, feeling sheepish for exciting them. "I just realized, if we're not going to be at Hogwarts, well, I don't really need the Marauder's Map, do I?"

Hermione didn't seem to understand at first, responding, "Well, it has sentimental value, Harry. I'm sure you can make room for it in your bag."

It was Ron who understood though, just like Harry knew he would. Eyebrows wrinkled in thought, he mouthed the words before he said them. "We're not going back to Hogwarts, but Ginny is." His words started out slow, but then, eagerly, he said, "Harry, you've got to give Ginny the Map!"

Hermione seemed hesitant. "Harry, the Map, it might still be useful for us."

" _When,_ Hermione? When are we going to need to go back to Hogwarts? We already decided that we weren't going back, but Ginny is, and, Merlin knows, Hogwarts will be more dangerous this year. She could use it."

Harry didn't know what was going to happen this year, where they would end up, but he knew exactly where Ginny was going to be. Even without Death Eaters and Voldemort, the Marauder's Map had come in handy for them a thousand times. Ginny _could_ use the Map.

Harry reached in the mokeskin purse and pulled it out. He unfolded the Map and murmured, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." When the Map revealed itself, he ran his fingers over the writing of his father, Sirius, and Remus. Looking up at Ron and Hermione, he swallowed – hard.

Hermione tilted her head slightly, looking down at the words. Her look softened. "You're right, Harry," she said, "Ginny should have the Map."

Ron nodded, and Harry, unable to resist the jibe said, "What happened to _stay away from Ginny?_ " Ron hadn't been exactly thrilled to walk in on Ginny's birthday kiss to Harry.

Ron shrugged easily. "This is different."

Harry nodded and looked down at the Map one more time. This was his father's invention, something he must have slaved over for years. It would be harder than Harry had thought to give it away, and yet, he knew it was the right - no, the only - thing to do. He traced the words and said, "I'll do it now."

" _Now?"_ Ron said.

Harry understood his protest. It had, after all, been one of the only times the three of them had been able to speak to each other without Mrs. Weasley's meddling. Yet, he knew that if he didn't go talk to her now, he might never work up the nerve again.

Hermione hushed Ron. "Go on, Harry."

Harry murmured, _"_ Mischief managed." Then, closing the door softly behind him, he headed towards Ginny's room.

 **Author's Note:** This is so short that I almost didn't publish it, but it's been saved on my computer for nearly five years, and I figured it was time.


End file.
